Casey "Dragon" McCabe
Appearance: Backstory An accident with someone else's Science has left this young man deformed and more than a little upset about it. Previously an honor roll student and starter on the basketball team, Casey McCabe now has new hoops to jump through. Reptilian in appearance and a newly minted high-school dropout, Case is desperately searching for somewhere to put this pent up energy. But when you straddle the line between monster and man, it can be difficult just to find somewhere to grab a coffee. Who were you before?'' '' Text When did you change? What caused it? Text Who, outside of the team, is helping you understand your new body?'' '' Text Why don't you just try to hide yourself away?'' '' Text Why do you care about the team? '' Text Relationships Donny comforted me when I was at my lowest. Text Jess knew me before I changed. Text Family * Unnamed - Father - Convenience Store Clerk * Unnamed - Mother - Nonspecific Scientist Friends * Marcus Lee - Basketball captain * Brandon Cho - Basketball teammate and childhood friend Super Nerd Girl Squad * Lena Farris - Valedictorian Candidate * Maree Stoermer - Casey's middle school science fair partner * Darcy King - The third person in the lab during the accident Acquaintances Enemies Romance Do they currently have a crush? If yes, does anyone else know? Romantic history? Kinsey Scale? Influence ''Who do I have influence over? * Turbo * Beelzeboy * Paradox Who has influence over me? * Specter Perceptions The Transformed Labels: Abilities: Transformed Moves (Choose three) ❑ I am not my body: When you take a powerful physical blow, you may roll as if you had two fewer conditions marked. If you do, on a 10+ you must choose to lose control of yourself in a terrible way. ❑ Not human enough: When you directly engage a threat in a terrifying fashion, mark a condition to choose an additional option, even on a miss. ❑ Unstoppable: When you smash your way through scenery to get to or away from something, roll + Danger. On a hit, the world breaks before you, and you get what you want. On a 7-9, choose one: mark a condition, leave something behind, or take something with you. On a miss, you smash through, but leave devastation in your wake or wind up somewhere worse, GM’s choice. ❑ Coming for you: When you mark a condition, take +1 forward against the person you most blame for causing it. ❑ Wish I could be: When you comfort or support someone, if you tell them what you most envy about them, you can roll + Freak instead of + Mundane. ❑ Be the monster: When you frighten, intimidate, or cow others with your monstrous form, roll + Freak. On a hit, they are thrown off and make themselves vulnerable to you, or they flee. On a 10+, choose one. On a 7-9, choose two. - you frighten others you had not intended to scare - you hurt someone or break something you shouldn’t have - you feel like more of a monster afterward; mark a condition (GM’s choice) On a miss, they react with violence, hatred, and paranoia, and you suffer the brunt of it. Moment of Truth It’s so easy to forget that you’re not your body, and you’re not the voice in your head—you’re both. Be the monster, and save them anyway. Smash down walls, and speak softly. Because when you embrace it, you can do anything. Of course, putting on a display like this is sure to rile up those who see only the monster when they look at you… Team Moves When you share a triumphant celebration with someone: clear one condition if they treat you like a perfectly normal person and mark potential if they praise your power or abilities. When you share a vulnerability or weakness with someone: ask them if they think you’re losing or gaining humanity. If they say losing, mark a condition and mark potential. If they say gaining, clear a condition and shift Mundane up and any other Label down. Social Media Wardrobe Category:Teens Category:Meta-humans Category:MacIntyre High Category:NPCs